Secrets
by thosewinchesterboys
Summary: Rose, a young high school girl, had just experienced a traumatic accident. Liz, her best friend, is trying her best to keep Rose on her feet. So when they start hunting with the Winchesters, trust becomes the main issue between them all.
1. Chapter 1

"Bye Carly!" I called, walking out the door of my friend's house., my other friends, Liz, right behind me. "I'll text you later!"

It was 11:00 pm, and my Carly's party had just ended. I was taking my other friend, Liz, home with me, not to mention I had drank a bit too much caffeine, so I was ready to stay up all night writing some more Supernatural Fanfiction with her. Liz was my best friend I had met when I transferred, and we had mostly started to bond over Supernatural, but I soon learned we had everything in common. I called her my soul twin.  
"How was the party?" my dad asked as we got in the car.

"Good! Fun," I replied. "Very cold." I turned the heat up in the front seat. The ride was mostly silent, except for the radio, which was playing Blues music. When we passed our street, I became a bit confused. "Dad?" I asked. "Why didn't you turn?" He didn't answer, but instead turned to me and his eyes flashed black. I gasped and fumbled with the seat belt, but he pulled out a gun. I heard Liz curse in the backseat as we exchanged horrified looks.

"Don't even think about moving., either of you. In fact, especially you, Liz Bradbury." I knew I should have wondered why her, but I didn't really think it at the time. It was a demon. Demon's only existed in Supernatural. There was no such thing. I had to have fallen asleep and I was dreaming. Trying not to hyperventilate, I pinched my skin hard enough so that it drew blood.

"I'm not dreaming," I exhaled quietly. "Holy shit my dad is a demon." My hands were shaking as I looked at the gun on the floor and pulled out my phone. If demons from Supernatural were real, then the exorcisms had to work. I had seen Sam and Dean do them all the time, and I happened to have a picture of one on my phone. I assumed Liz didn't but I had no way of signaling to her that I had it.

"What are you doing," he growled. "Put the phone away." I had to stay calm and I had to believe this was really happening.

"I'm just going through my pictures. I can't make calls or send texts after 10, I swear." I needed to figure out how to do this. If I sat in the front, there would be a higher chance of getting shot with the gun, and if I got rid of the gun, me or Liz could be killed. I would have to play weak. "Can I please move to the back?" I whimpered. "I-I'm tired. I don't feel so good." I managed to get out a few tears, mostly out of fear. He muttered something under his breath.  
"A weak one. Great. Fine, go. Stay quiet, you here me? Make one move or try anything, you'll be wishing you were dead." I got up and looked at Liz, whose eyes were glassy. She squeezed my hand and nodded, approving whatever I was about to do. I sat on the seat, trying to fit most of my body behind the middle seat. I pulled up the exorcism picture and looked at it. I had only taken a year of Latin when I was 10 and 11, and I had failed. Now I was 15 and I didn't have much of a clue of how to speak it. I tried to recall Sam and Dean doing the exorcisms, but there wasn't much I could remember. I needed to wait a little bit, to convince this demon that had taken over my dad that I was innocent and I wouldn't do anything. Liz sat perfectly still in the middle seat. I wondered why she was so calm. As we crossed the bridge into Philadelphia, my mind was whirling. If this demon was real, that meant monsters were real. Werewolves, shapeshifters, vampires, all real. My dad could already be dead for all I knew, and they could have taken my family as well. And if Sam and Dean were real then Cas and Kevin were real. And they were all some attractive men. We turned on to a small street with row homes when I realized it had to be now or never. I took a deep breath and began to attempt to read it. It must have been working, because my dad yelled loudly and thrashed in the seat, but then he flung open his door and ran off down the dark street. Panicking, I jumped up to the front seat, but he was no longer in sight.

"No!" I screamed, and then noticed a silver object lying on the ground. Terrified to go outside, in fear that there may be more, I stuck my hand out, grabbed it, and slammed the door shut. It was a silver flip phone, not my dad's regular iPhone 5. "Liz…," I breathed.

"Rose, I know what you're thinking but before you say any-"

"Liz, look, not now. For all we know, Sam and Dean are the real deal. I need to find their number." With trembling hands, still unsure of what had just happened, I opened the phone and went to the contacts list. Several of the names were familiar, and in realization that these people from the show were real, my head spun. Crowley's name was there, along with Kevin Tran and Sam Winchester. With the car already getting cold due to the lack of heat, I used my numb fingers and pressed CALL SAM WINCHESTER. The phone rang 3 times before a voice said, "Agent De Ville speaking." And it Sam's voice. Or the actor's who played Sam. I squeaked in relief and fear as well.

"Sam," I said as calmly as possible. Liz's mouth fell open and shook her head in spastic motions.  
"Who is this?"  
"You don't know me, but I know who you are. Sam Winchester. I'm Rose, and my dad was just possessed by a demon."

"Wait, wha-" I cut him off.

"I tried to exorcise him, but he got away and I don't know what to do. I'm only fifteen, and I'm in my car somewhere in a neighborhood in Philadelphia with my friend, Liz. Sam, we need your help."

"Um, o-ok. Alright, I may be able to track this phone number down to the street you're on and come to get you. What color is your car?"  
"It's a 2001 Ford Windstar, a greenish-gold color. Please…" I bit back a cry and Liz placed a reassuring hand on my knee. "Please come quick."  
"Alright, I want you to get two to get to the back of the car and sit on the floor behind a chair. Do you have any weapons?" I picked the gun off the floor. It felt weird in my hands, like I shouldn't have been holding it.

"I have a gun, but I don't know how to use it." I heard typing on a computer and a minute of silence. "Sam?"  
"I'm here. I found your coordinates, just stay put, ok?" The line went dead and I looked at Liz.

"Get to the back of the car," I said quietly. We did as he told said, crawling to the back of the car, me behind one chair and Liz behind the other. It was a little squished, but I didn't even notice. I had started to cry. It wasn't full out sobbing, but tears were silently falling down my cheeks. We sat in complete silence, both scared of what would happen. I saw panic in Liz's eyes, panic like I had never seen before. I was so scared the man that wasn't my dad would come back and bring more demons with him. I was scared of everything at the moment, especially the fact that Supernatural was real. The car was getting colder and I saw flurries of snow begin to hit the window. I saw a little red dot on the gun, and I remembered hearing from a TV show that the gun was ready to fire. I had to be careful. I also knew that if I had to fire it, there would be a kick and it would hurt. I placed the gun at my feet and wiped off the tears. If Sam and Dean were really coming to save me, I had to be strong in front of them. Especially Dean. Oh so hot Dean, the one Liz and I fantasized about constantly; the one we always wished was real. And now he was. All of them were.

I didn't realize that I had fallen asleep until I woke up half an hour later to the sound of a familiar engine. The Impala. I looked at Liz and my face split into a huge grin until I realized they probably thought this was a trap. I picked up the gun and silently crept to the front of the car, Liz in the rear. I saw them get out, Sam looking enormously large like always. I tried not to cry as my fangirlyness kicked in. No. This was a serious dilemma. I threw open the door and jumped into the even colder air, right in front of them. They both pointed guns in my face, so I raised mine. Liz moved closer to me.  
"Be careful, Rose."

"Rose and Liz?" Sam asked. Dean looked at Liz with recognition, but he almost immediately stopped.  
"Sam and Dean Winchester…," I breathed in shock. I noticed they didn't lower their guns, and that was when I got a face full of cold water. Liz did too and she looked like she was expecting it."I'm not a demon!" I sputtered. "I'm just a girl who-" I didn't know what to say. They would think I was insane if I said there was a TV show that was dedicated to their lives. "We really need to talk," I said weakly, my head spinning, my hands shaking, and my stomach twisting.

"How old are you two?" Sam asked.

"I'm fifteen. Turning sixteen soon."

"Just turned sixteen two days ago," Liz said quietly.  
"You know how to use that?" he asked, gesturing to the gun.

"No, but I can learn pretty quick and I'll shoot if I have to." They exchanged glances and Dean handed me a silver knife.

"I know you don't want to, but we need to explore every option. I'm sorry, guys." I didn't say anything but took the knife and slid it across the palm of my hand, drawing blood. It didn't even phase me, I was just scared of what was happening. Liz did the same thing but made it look like it was totally natural for her.

"Liz," I hissed. "Why aren't you panicking?!" She shrugged. This was totally unlike her.

"Alright, get in the car, and hurry up." I was making a trail of blood in the snow as it dripped down my hand and fingers. Sam opened the door to the back seat for us and we climbed in.

"I'm bleeding," I blurted out. Obviously I was bleeding, I had just sliced my hand. Sam pulled two handkerchiefs out of the glove compartment (who knows why they were in there) and I wrapped it around my hand. Liz did the same.

"So spill it or you're kicked out of the car," Dean said roughly. Sam shot him a look and I tried not to cry. Liz nodded towards me

"You can explain," she said quietly. I looked her in the eyes and saw that she was worried, but not panicking.

"O-Ok. So um, there's this show called Supernatural, and it's basically telling the story of your guys' lives, and I mean down to the last detail. It's gotten a lot more views lately, and it's getting increasingly popular, and none of it is supposed to be real. I've been obsessed for a little over half a year now, and nothing has ever been real. I don't know how this is possible."  
"Name something from the show that only we would know."

"Mary sang Hey Jude to you when you were younger. Ed Zeddmore and Harry Spangler, Ghostfacers. Dean had sex with Anna in the Impala," I said rattling off the first things that came to mind. I realized I probably shouldn't have said the last one, but it sort of just slipped out. Sam and Liz snickered a little but Dean brushed it off.

"What about now? What's been happening recently?" I bit my lip. I didn't want to spoil anything. Sam actually had an angel inside of him and all the angels were fallen and Cas was human, but if I lied…I might be able to twist it around a little. Liz shook her head.

"Make it up," she said so quietly I could barely hear. "Don't ruin the future. Season seven."

"Leviathans?" I tried, clenching my uninjured hand. Dean nodded in an approving manner.  
"What happens when we find Dick Roman?"

"I…I can't say. And don't argue, because if you try to change the future so many things could go wrong. You can't have that happen." Sam nodded.  
"Dean, she has a point. If something goes wrong in the future, we may make it even worse by trying to avoid it."  
"Alright. Next question. What the hell are you two?"

"I-I don't…I don't know. I have no idea. Can I borrow your phone?" I asked Sam. "I need to make a call." He handed it back to me and I used my phone to get my friend's number and dialed.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Casey. It's me, it's Rose I have a question."

"Oh, yeah what's up?"

"Have you ever heard of a show called Supernatural?"  
"Nope, why is it good?"  
"No Sam and Dean Winchester?"

"Uh…no…never, why?"  
"Just wondering. Talk to you later." I hung up, fear filling my mind. After dialing my house, mom, and sister, and getting no answer, I came close to tears as I handed the phone to Sam.

"Liz, it's gone. The show is totally gone," I whispered.

"Rose, calm down. Everything will be fine," she said back. "I know this is all crazy, but panicking isn't the answer right now."  
"Are you ok?" he asked. I shook my head, biting my lip and squeezing my eyes shut.

"I don't-" I choked out, but I couldn't speak any louder without sobbing. "I don't know what's happening. My family might be dead right now," I whispered as Dean turned into the parking lot of a hotel, a nicer one than they usually stayed in which was weird. Holiday Inn.

"Look. Let's just get some sleep for the night, Rose. In the morning, we can figure out what happened."  
"They could be dying right now!" I yelled. "My family could be out there right now…being tortured! And we're going to sleep?!" Liz looked frightened, but she placed a hand on my leg.

"Rose, listen to me!" Dean said roughly as tears threatened to spill over my eyes. "We don't know where they are, or how dangerous it is. You may have watched us hunt, but that's very different from actually being out there. You'll need more energy. You need to get some sleep. You too, Liz. I know fear when I see it, and that look in your eyes suggests something is up with you." She shook my head.

"Ok. Ok you're right," I whispered, getting out of the car. Keeping our heads down, we followed Sam and Dean into the hotel, my teeth chattering from the cold. The room was your normal hotel room, two beds and a bathroom. I was only wearing my sweatshirt, jeans and vans and I smelled like a bonfire.

"Take the beds," Sam said softly. "You need to sleep." I kicked off my shoes and crawled under the covers, willing myself not to cry. I heard Liz climb into the other bed, and I knew something was up. I knew that there was something she wasn't telling me, and I needed to find out. I realized the gun was still in my sweatshirt pocket and I hid it under the pillow next to me. I would be keeping it on me at all times, even if it didn't hurt demons and leviathans. Which were real. Eventually, I drifted off with horrid thoughts filling my mind.

At two in the morning, I bolted up in bed, sweat covering my entire body. I was shaking and my heart was racing. Liz's bed was empty, I assumed she was in the bathroom.

"Rose?" Dean mumbled "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing," I replied, my voice cracking. "Just a nightmare." I saw the outline of his body sit up in the dark.

"About what?"  
"I can't remember…" I saw him then throw the blanket off of himself from on the floor and then come sit on the edge of my bed, right near me.

"Holy hell," I said to myself. He chuckled, hearing me, and I blushed.

"Tell me more about Supernatural. How you liked it." I smiled in the dark.

"It was a really great show. It made me cry so many times, happy and sad. But it's sorta what kept me going for a while. I was in a stage of depression for a while…" But the show was just…so good that it made me happier. And the actors that played you…they were the sweetest guys to their fans. I loved both the characters and the actors. And I just cant believe this is all real, right here. Dean Winchester is sitting on my bed." He switched the lamp on and I immediately got self conscious due to my messed up hair and lack of makeup. Sam was out like a light.

"I did a bit of research while you were out…nothing about Supernatural ever existed. I mean no record of anything whatsoever. So I guess you're just stuck with the characters." I looked into Dean's bright green eyes, the eyes I never thought I'd look into.

"For all I know, that's just as good." He placed his hand on top of mine and I almost puked right there.

"We'll find your family, Rose. I promise. And everything will be fixed."

The next morning, I managed to wake up before Sam and Dean and take a quick shower. I came out and dried off and put my smoke smelling clothes back on and rinsed my mouth out with the hotel mouthwash due to lack of toothbrush, which made me feel disgusting. I honestly didn't care though, I just wanted to get home and find my family. Sam and Dean had just begun to wake up as I walked out. I still hadn't quite wrapped my mind around the fact that they were the actual Sam and Dean Winchester from my actual favorite television show. I mean, I had blogs dedicated to them and all of a sudden everything just stopped existing?

"Morning," Sam grumbled from the floor. Holy shit Sam Winchester with bedhead. And Dean. They never went this detailed in the show, and now it was real life. I self consciously combed a hand through my hair. I hated not wearing makeup, I needed to get home ASAP. I had also noticed Liz was missing.

"How long have you been up?" Dean asked, rubbing his eye.

"Like half an hour," I said quietly.

"Mm. Early riser. Well you can go down and get breakfast if you'd like. We'll be down in about fifteen minutes." I nodded even though I wasn't too hungry. I snuck the gun in my waistband pocket and headed downstairs to the lobby. There was a ton of food, but I figured if I ate too much I would be sick, so I just grabbed a cinnamon bun and sat down at a table. I needed to learn how to shoot the gun I had, maybe a couple of other tricks. If I didn't, and I got caught alone, I was defenseless. I cut into my cinnamon bun and took a large bite. Sam and Dean Sam and Dean Sam and Dean. They were all that consumed my thoughts at that moment. Also the fact that Cas was sort of an insane mental patient who I probably didn't have very high chances of seeing that often. That was a little upsetting, but I got Dean Winchester 24/7. Freckles, eyes and muscles. I was in love. Dean walked in, followed by Sam, who's height I still couldn't get over. They both came over after filling their plates with food and sat down. "I'll load up the Impala after this," Dean said. "Sammy, you check out and we can hit the road to your house." I nodded. Honestly, I was terrified to find out what had happened at my house. Everyone was probably gone or dead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Elizabeth's POV**

I woke up in the middle of the night and quietly slipped into the bathroom. After a quick shower I slipped on my black outfit that still smelled of smoke and my black combat boots. Before slipping out of the small hotel bathroom I put on my black lace choker to hide the horrid scar that wrapped around my neck. I made my way towards the door, but Dean's low whisper stopped me. "Where do you think you're going?" He was on a laptop, probably researching.

"I'll explain later." I countered as I grabbed my red leather jacket that always smelled like smoke and whiskey and slipped out the door. I was fairly certain he knew who I was, so I expected he wouldn't argue. I had my own 'research' to do.

I walked down the street to a 24 hour convenience store. I grabbed the newspaper and red the cover story. "Family Slaughtered Last Night" featuring Rose's family. Those demons should have known not to mess with my best friend. I changed course and grabbed two toothbrushes, and some travel size necessities for me and Maddie. It looks like we would be going on the run after all. I stepped up to the counter and asked for two packs of cigarettes and a lighter as I flashed my fake I.D. I hated the taste but I loved the smell, they smelled like my uncle, one of the only people on this planet to protect me.

The man working inspected the card suspiciously but turned to grab what I needed after I shot him a glare. I pushed a crumpled twenty over the counter and turned to leave when I smelled sulfur. I spun around to see the clerk's eyes turn black. He rushed towards me but I pulled an Angel Blade out of my pocket and impaled him with it. I pulled it out and wiped it on his shirt after he fell to the ground. The bell rang as I walked out of the store It took me about an hour but I walked to Rose's house before the sun rose.

Rose's house had caution tape wrapped around but the cops had clears hours ago. Without hesitating I slipped under the caution tape and used my lock pick to enter the house. I took the stairs two at a time an opened the door into her room. I grabbed a duffel bag out of her closet and grabbed what was necessary. As I grabbed her charger from her nightstand, I saw a picture of her family so I decided to put that in her bag too.

Leaving Rose's house, I ran the three blocks to Emalinda's house. Without knocking on the door, it swung open, Emma standing there to greet me with a smile.

"4 years now and I will still never get used to that." I murmured.

"Maybe one day you will." She stated but I just looked at her sympathetically.

"I don't think so Emma, I have to go. Rose's family is dead. Demon attack I suspect. Dean and Sam Winchester are here. We will be leaving with them. Can you cover with the cops for us?" One thing that was great about living with Emma was that she was the chief of police.

"Yes I can. Do the Winchesters know who you are?"

"Not yet. But I will be telling them when I go back. I'm going to pack. Thank you for everything Emma, I'll keep in contact."

"Of course Lace, do what you need."

I bounded up the stairs and packed the necessities into a duffel bag. I grabbed my 9 millimeter semiautomatic and stuffed it into my bag and my ornate double barrel 22 that was my favorite since it fit into my small leather jacket pocket. I reached for my pocket knife then walked out of the house. I rushed out of the house and to the hotel without looking back so I would be back before Sam and Dean want to leave.

Reaching Holiday Inn, I knocked on our door and Dean opened it. "You have things to explain to us."

"Could I get a hello first?" I spat back sarcastically.

"No." He growled back.

"Well that was hot." I winked at Dean.

Rose cleared her throat, "You missed breakfast Liz."

"Rose don't worry about me, I'm not hungry."

"About that Liz, I'm worried about you, your arm earlier?" Rose said in just above a whisper.

I turned to Dean and Sam, "How about we sit down and I'll explain myself to you."

"Well we were just about to go to Rose's house," Sam said obviously still confused as to who I was.

"About that, babe," I walked over to Rose, hugging her, "there's something you need to see." I pulled out the newspaper and showed her. Rose started to cry, silently, and as she started to sob I held her. "I'm sorry Rose. I went to your house to pick up some stuff and I brought you this." I snatched the picture from her duffel bag and handed it to her.

"Thanks, I kinda figured they would be anyway. Kinda goes with most of the characters in Supernatural." Rose smiled and chuckled as she said this even though she seemed miserable. She stopped sobbing even though silent tears still fell down her cheeks. She was taking this surprisingly well.

"Sorry to interrupt but we need to talk." Dean growled. The animosity of his tone was obvious, he still didn't trust me."

"I don't know where to start. Why don't you ask what you need to know?" I said cautiously, testing the waters. If there was anyone I didn't want to pick trouble with it would be the Winchesters.

"Who are you?" Dean asked menacingly.

"I'm a hunter, my name is Lace."

"Wait, what-what are you talking about Liz?" Rose piped up from the background, tears still streaming down her face.

"I'm so sorry that I lied to you Rose, you know I love you but this is the exact reason you couldn't know. Now you're in danger and your family…" I trailed off when I saw the way her face crumpled when I mentioned her family.

"But wait, you're so young, how are you a hunter?" Sam asked, incredulous.

"I've been hunting since I was twelve believe it or not. I'm surprised you haven't heard of me, obviously Dean has." Dean glared at me but he seemed less suspicious. "And Rose, i'm called Lace instead of Liz. I got the name because of my lace choker. Now that you're involved in this world maybe you should call me that too?" Rose nodded but my attention shifted when Dean cleared his throat.

"Where were you this morning?"

"Well I went to figure out what had happened to Rose's family then I picked up some supplies for me and Rose because it looks like we'll be on the run, whether you take us or not. Rose is in danger because of me so I'll protect her until my last breath."

"What about your family? Are they hunters too? Won't they be worried?"

"Sam, slow down. I don't have family. I live with an angel named Emalinda who has lost her grace. She took me in after what happened. She taught me how to hunt and she gave me this." I pulled out my Angel Blade slowly.

"What happened to your family?" Sam asked.

"On my twelfth birthday I was possessed by a demon, Lilith actually. She made me kill my parents and my uncle who had been with us that day. Then she took me to a police station to try and kill you two. Blew up the whole place. I'm not sure how I survived the blast but I'm still alive and kicking. When I woke up in the wreckage without a scratch on me I went to Emalinda's. She was a friend of my parents who helped me after they started to abuse me, I always thought of her as my guardian angel so I went to her and she took me in. She taught me Enochian and how to fight."

With her voice trembling, Rose asked, "Why did you never tell me this?"

"How would you react if I told you I had killed my parents? Rose, you're my best friend and I just couldn't lose you."


End file.
